


Trip to the vet's

by Cococrunchy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, One Shot, Vet!Laura, catmilla, silly piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cococrunchy/pseuds/Cococrunchy
Summary: When Carmilla has a mite problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking in! This is just a silly little fluff piece that came to mind when I was at work the other day. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> p.s Mircalla is sort of the name Laf registered Carmilla at the vet's office, in case anybody gets confused with the changing of names.

"Ahh Choo! Damn you and your fur mites Carmilla! Did you forget to apply your mite treatment again?! I swear if your fur mites are dropping all over the apartment again Perry will have a fit, and it's not gonna be pretty."

Laf walks to the living room and found Carmilla lounging on the couch in her cat form, casually scratching behind her ear and grooming herself. 

"Aww man, not the couch! I told you to not do that until you're completely clear of your mites! Perry's not going to be happy. I don't even know why I put up with you, you useless vampire. Where did you leave the anti mite spot-on?"

The black cat hissed at them, baring her pointy white teeth at the redhead. 

"Yeah yeah, don't try and give me that. You wouldn't have gotten those mites if you hadn't insisted on rolling around with the stray cats outside. If you continue to be so helpful I guess I just have to bring you to the vet's to get another prescription."

The feline merely yawned, and started rubbing her face against the couch. 

"Alright then, I warned you!"

Lafontaine reached towards Carmilla and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck with practiced ease, before shoving the cat into the pet carrier. Carmilla let out an offended yowl and attempted to bat at Laf through the cage door but the redhead was too fast for her. 

They smirked at Carmilla through the cage door and said in a sing-song voice "Guess who's going to see Dr Hollis?"

=========================

"For Mircalla? Dr Hollis is ready to see you now!" 

"Hello Dr Hollis, it's good to see you again, how are you?" Lafontaine greeted the young vet, while dumping the pet carrier unceremoniously on the examination table. Carmilla let out a hiss at the redhead, who just gave her a shit-eating grin. 

"Hi Lafontaine, I'm good, thanks for asking! Please just call me Laura. What can I do for Mircalla today?"

"Oh well, you know how she had a fur mite infestation the other time. I've been applying the fur mite treatment but this rascal is intent on fraternising with the stray cats outside and now she's scratching herself silly again. Just thought I should bring her in for you to have a look again, maybe get a shot to help her with the itching?"

At that, Carmilla started growling in the carrier, and if looks could kill, Laf would have been dead fifty times over. 

"Hey Mircalla." Laura cooed at her through the cage door. "It's alright, we'll just have a look at you first before deciding on any shots yeah?"

Carmilla was mid-hiss before being addressed by Laura, and Laf had never seen Carmilla switch to her puss in boots eyes so quickly. 

"Aww look at you. Just a little stressed out from being in the carrier hey? It's alright, shall we have a look at you? It's okay Mircalla, come on." At Laura's gentle coaxing, Carmilla walked out of the carrier and stretched, before walking towards Laura and butting her hand for attention. 

Experienced, careful hands ran along Carmilla's fur, checking for any skin lesions and parting the fur to check for any telltale signs of mite infestation. Carmilla began purring at the gentle handling of the vet, closing her eyes in contentment. 

"You know doc, you're the only vet who has been able to handle her without her yowling like she's being skinned alive. I think she likes being touched by you very much. Ouch! Car- Mircalla! That hurts!"

Lafontaine cradled their hand, the visible scratch marks wiping out the self-satisfied smirk they were sporting just moments ago. "You're such an asshole sometimes, really."

"Oh dear, are you okay Lafontaine? You have a love-hate relationship with your cat huh?" Came Laura's amused concern. 

"Well it's more of a hate-hate relationship, don't know why I put up with her." Laf muttered. "Anyway! Does she have a mite problem again? Can we give her a shot please? More than one shot is okay too!"

Laura laughed, before replying :" Yeah, she still has fur mites, so I'll send you guys home with another course of the treatment. She does have some miliary dermatitis as well, which should settle down after I give her an anti-inflammatory shot."

"Sure thing doc, I'll just wait outside while she gets her shot and collect the treatment as well. Thank you so much for your help!"

"No problem Lafontaine, it was my pleasure. Have a good day!"

========================

Laf watched as Carmilla tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, barely concealing their Cheshire Cat grin as the now in human-form vampire avoid sitting on the sore spot where she got the shot. 

"I know where you sleep ginger, I'm gonna get you back for this." Carmilla threatened, which would have been more scary if she didn't accidentally prod her sore area and leapt to her feet. 

"Yes you useless vampire, I'll be quivering in my bed at night now. Tata!" Laf declared, clutching their chest in mock fear as they left the room, cackling the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there isn't much Laura/Carmilla interaction in this! I guess there potentially could be a continuation to this universe, but at the moment I'm a lazy procrastinating ass so please don't expect too much haha. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
